love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie J
Stevie J is a main cast member of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta since season four. He appears in the first three seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as a supporting cast member, and stars in the spin-off shows Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood and Leave It to Stevie. Before Love & Hip Hop Stevie J is a Grammy Award-winning record producer, singer and songwriter, originally from Buffalo, New York. Stevie rose to fame in the 1990s as an in-house producer and writer for Puff Daddy's Bad Boy Records. He has six children, Dorian, Sade, Steven Jr., Savannah, Eva (with Mimi) and Bonnie Bella (with Joseline). ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–present) Stevie appears in every episode of the first three seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as a supporting cast member, his turbulent love triangle with baby mama Mimi and aspiring artist Joseline driving many of the show's storylines. Stevie is promoted to the main cast in season four, which chronicles his legal issues at the time, including a stint in rehab for cocaine addiction. Later in the season, he and Joseline secure a movie deal in Los Angeles, setting up their spin-off show Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood, which would premiere January 25, 2016. When the film's financing falls through, the couple return to Atlanta in season five on bad terms. They break up by the end of the season, and at the season's reunion special, Joseline reveals she is pregnant with his child. Stevie's life as a bachelor is explored in the spin-off show Leave It to Stevie, which premiered December 19, 2016. He returns to Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta in season six, which chronicles the birth of Bonnie Bella Jordan and the initial controversy surrounding her paternity. Later in the season, he briefly reconciles with Joseline before tensions between her and the show's producers reach a breaking point and she subsequently quits the series. Season seven chronicles his search to find the new "First Lady" of his record label Danger Zone, as well as the dramas surrounding his artists Estelita, Erica Mena, Tommie Lee and Just Brittany. He sparks a feud with Erica when his relationship with Estelita turns sexual, culminating in a heated argument at the season's reunion, where he storms off stage. Leave It to Stevie ended after two seasons, and on July 18, 2018, it was reported that Stevie J had married Faith Evans in Las Vegas. Subsequently, Stevie appears infrequently in season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, despite being credited in every episode. The season chronicles his tensions with Mimi, amid his feud with her girlfriend, Ty Young. Stevie also appears in the spin-off Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, as well as the specials Dirty Little Secrets, 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, The Wedding, Joseline's Special Delivery, Dirty Little Secrets 2 and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits Stevie_s4_opening_gif.gif|Stevie J in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Stevie_intro_5_gif.gif|Stevie J in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. stevie_j_intro_s7.gif|Stevie J in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 7 & 8. Green screen looks stevie-s1.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 1. stevie-s2.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. stevie-s3.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. stevie-s4.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Stevie_joseline_main_-_stevie_j_green_screen.jpg|Stevie's green screen look in Stevie & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie-s5.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. Stevie_lits.jpg|Stevie's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 1. stevie-s6.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 6. stevie-s7.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 7. Stevie_lits_s2.png|Stevie's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 2. stevie-j-s8.JPG|Stevie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 8. Appearances Stevie J has made 147 appearances so far. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Stevie & Joseline: Go Hollywood Category:Leave It to Stevie Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)